Water and Ice
by Dragginninja
Summary: A crossover where Percy becomes an Ashikabi. Written because of lack of stories, will be short. M for safety
1. Prologue Akitsu

Please note that this is literally only because of the absolute lack of crossovers between these two, Percy Jackson and the Olympions and Sekirei. For all the president talks about 'the new age of the gods,' he didn't expect the son of one of the old ones to accidentaly join in while on vacation, did he?

In this, the war with Gaia never happened, same with HOO, but they did eventually meet the Romans. Thalia and Jason led the treaties, and they now have an alliance, despite what Octavia says.

Percy is now eighteen, and he and Annabeth broke up by mutual consent. Percy decided to go to college in Japan because it's the largest island nation in the world, so he's never too far from the sea. He routinelly keeps in contact with Iris-Messaging.

This is a oneshot that might become more, and so I limit the pairing to Percy/ Tsukiumi. He has a thing for blonds, and both have water powers. Second thought, I'll increase it to Percy/Tsukiumi/Akitsu, because ice is water. I've also boosted Percy's control and domain some, as it showed in BOTL an LO that he had powers he didn't know. This is a veteran of a war, a commander, and he's learned the maximum he can manipulate water, but he doesn't know that he can control the water in other forms. Also thinking of giving him what is exuivilent to bloodbending from ATLA. He can control water in ANY FORM.

Japanese will be just quotations, and english will have iitalics/i

Percy sighed as he walked along the streets of Tokyo. At a tall for an american six foot four, he towered over the Japanese around him, and he couldn't help but be noticed. Sighing, he pulled out his phone. While he may not have liked it, he had gotten used to using cell phones to communicate, that didn't mean he liked it, He mainly used it to talk to his landlord.

He sighed as he dialed his landlord. After checing the board, He had seen that he had not quite gotten into the college, but it was close. His landlord was probably going to try to kick him out. He sighed again as he passed a white haired man. He used the Mist to disguise the large streak of white from holding up the sky, as well as many of his scars from his early battles, including thin lines from Polyneices' tree that he had swung at the demigod when they were getting the Golden Fleece, and many others that were on his arms, which were covered partially by the t-shirt he was wearing. He swiveled as he heard a gasp.

Homura, sometimes known as Kagari, was having a normal day. He had woken up, gone to his job, then protected an unwinged Sekirei that ended up winging an black haired young man. He was in his civilian garb as he passed an american man, when something told him to get a closer look.

It was like he was seeing double. One image was a perfectly normal man, tall though, with black hair and green eyes. But the other showed a man with scars like lines across his face, a large streak of pure white in his hair like a skunk, and scars across his uncovered had what looked like both a watch and large shield made of what looked like bronze on his left arm, while he had what looked like both a ped strapped to his side and a pen. Homura rubbed his eyes, and the second image was gone. (1)

Percy blinked. For a minute, he felt like someone was watching him. Looking around, he saw a white haired man, and stepped towards him, opening his mouth at the same time.

"Excuse me!" Percy called, getting the white haired mans attention. the man jumped, panicked, and then began to run. "Hey!" Percy yelled after him, beginning to run after the man. "I'm just trying to ask you something!"

Percy eventually lost the white haired man in a park. Panting, he looked around as a light rain began to fall, rejuvinationg him. He walked across the park, back the way he came, but stopped as he smelled something he was quite familier with.

Blood

He twirled around as he searched for the location of the smell, and eventually his gaze found a blue haired woman wearing only a bloodstained coat. Slightly worried, Percy approached her cautiously. She didn't look like a monster, but you never knew with them.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he got within speaking distance. "I am broken," Percy made her out mumbling. Worried now, he approached more closely. She was a fairly tall woman, by Japanese standards at least, with shoulder length blue hair, wearing what looked like a lab coat with holes in the chest area, and a large bust.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked again, slightly worried. She had a dazed look in her eyes, and kept repeating "I am broken" in a low voice. She had a symbol in red that was a yin-yang over a bird, and she was sitting on a park bench.

"I am broken" the woman repeated, before actually continuing, "I cannot find my destined one. I am a scrap, unwanted."

Now Percy was seriously concerned. The woman, as despite being whatever she was, Percy did not know what, but it obviosly waas not a monster. It also kept mumbling about being broken, and looked like a woman who had run away from an abusive boyfriend. SHe also smelled slightly like a river, along with wintergreen. The air around her was slightly cooler than the surroundings. Daring to, Percy touched her. She jumped for a minute, then slowly looked up.

Akitsu was depressed. She had just escaped from MBI headquarters in the distractioned caused by one of the lower numbers escaping with an object of importance, and was now dressed only in a coat. It was not cold to her, but the coat was bloody and had holes from where she stabbed the man it had originally belonged to. She had found her way to a park, and sat on a bench. She had been sitting there for several hours, it was starting to feel warm, but she didn't care. She just wanted someone to react to, so she wasn't a scrap. She distantly heard someone trying to talk to her, before they touched her on the shoulder. Jolted out of her self made depression at the touch, she looked up at the man who had touched her.

He was tall, with black hair. He wore normal clothing, but on his bare arms scars faded in and out of existance. His black hair haad a streak of white that did the same, and that was ignoring the weaponry. But she didn't see this. The moment she laid her eyes on him, a flush of cool heat raced through her body, and she knew: This was her Ashikabi. She didn't care how she was reacting when all the studies showed she had already winged herself, but she didn't care. In the next movement, she jumped at him, trying to kiss him.

Percy yelped as the being leapt at him, completely surprised. He would have dodged, but walls of ice had formed around the two, and he was unable to move as she kissed him.

Great wings of ice and light formed behind the woman, emerging from a point at the small of her back. The red crest on her forehead faded, and Percy could feel as she smiled. Still smiling a small smile, she broke the kiss, then said, "With this, I, Akitsu, Sekirei number 7, have become yours, forever and ever."

At the MBI labs, a small alarm went off. "What's the problem?" the head scientist asked the assistant that checked to see what was going on. The assistant gulped."I don't know how it's possible," the man said, "But number 7, the scrap, was just winged."

In other places, other people noticed what was going on. Homura, who had doubled back after changing into his costume, saw the light show. He recognised the Ice Sekirei, the one adjusted right after him that had become a scrap. "It seems that number 7 has a future after all," he said.

On Olympus, Posidon smiled. He had been watching his half-blood son, and was happy that he had found someone to care about him. He had noticed when the ship had landed, and was the one that raised it after centuries. He disliked tha man that found them, though. The man Minaka's insance plan to force alien creatures to fight a gigantic deathmatch for his entertainement had backfired now that his son was in the game. He smiled in a vaguely Gendo-like manner. This would be fun.

A/N: I changed my mind. this will be either a three-shot or full story.

Anyone else imagine Gendo! Posidon besides me? Because I think that would be funny.

Any the reason for the Homura scene was tp show that Sekirei can see partially through the Mist. Not fully, but its blurry to them.

Also, after this Percy can manipulate ice as well -if not better- than Akitsu. He gets a boost if the Sekirei is in his father's domain, like the mist Sekirei and such.


	2. Meeting Tsukiumi

And this is already ridiculously popular, with four follows and several favorites as well. Also, as my reviewer pointed out, since HOO never happened, Percy still has the Curse of Achillies.

Please note that I have only read Sekirei fanfiction. I have never watched or read it, and the main experience I have with it is through fanfiction, such as Pokemaster12's Ahikabi no Shinobi, Gabriel Blessing's In Flight as well as Debt of a Sword, and the very well done bleach crossover Veiled Moon, where post- Winter War Ichigo is Uzume's Ashikabi. Very good so far, even if most of it so far has been getting to the beginning of the Kusano rescue part. I still love it.

About Minato: I decided to include him. Homura briefly mentions him during the scene from his point of view, and I'm mainly including him because he's a genuinely nice guy. Also so that Musubi, Ku-chan AKA the expresion of DBM, Matsu and Kazehana have someone. Although I could do KazehanaxThalia like theres UzumexChiho.

And finally, Homura. I, at first, only included him so that it showed that Sekirei could see at least partially through the Mist, but I'm thinking of giving him one of the PJ&TO characters as an Ashikabi. One thats a girl, so he won't change genders. I'm thinking of making Rachel his Ashikabi, but so far I'm not figuring out to to do that with the Oracle thing. And let it be said that I am copying GB's mythology buff Homura, because it would be interesting.

DBM is Death By Moe, by the way.

And now, we begin!

Out of nowhere, Percy's cell phone began ringing. bressing the talk button, he immediately held it away from his ear as a loud, "Dun dundun dah!" burst from the speakers. Taking the phone away from his poor abused ear, he looked at the phone.

On the screen, there was a man in white adressing him. "And you are?" Percy asked him. The man ignored him.

"Congradulations! It seems you have been selected to participate in the grand Sekirei Plan! You, lucky contestant Perseus, have been lucky enough to bond with someone we considered too powerfull to actually be winged! Yes, the winner of this contest shall be chosen to ascend to the skies above, and usher in the New Age of the Gods! But to win, you'll have to fight, and fight, and fight until there's only one Sekirei left standing!" the man shouted. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Percy asked him. "I am the president of MBI, Hiroki Minaka!" shouted just as enthusiastically as before. "And the reason I know who you are is because we googled you." the man said, completely serious. "By now!" he exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

Giggling, Minaka looked around his office. "Soon," he mumbled to himself, "I will have more power than the gods."

"That was... confusing." Percy said as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Indeed," a male voice said. Percy whirled around, and saw a man with silver hair wearing all black. "Oh, it's you again!" Percy said. "I never caught your name. I don't know why you ran away when all I was doing was trying to ask you a question," Percy said.

"That's not important right now." the man answered. "Akitsu was considered a scrap number, too powerfull to be winged. I don't know how you managed too. But what was it you wanted to ask?" the man asked Percy. "Yeah, I'd wanted to know if you knew any good apartments. Mine only allows people in college, or trying the tests, and I just bairly missed getting in. Stupid kanji.." he mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, i do know a place, it's called Izumo Inn." the man answered. "I live there, and go by the name Kagari" the man, apparently Kagari, answered. "I'm Percy Jackson, but my full name is Perseus. My mother was a bit of a mythology buff." he responded somewhat sheepisly, shaking his head. "Where's this place located?" he asked Kagari.

Homura shook is head, in his head. The man had only wanted to ask him if he knew a good place to stay, and to be honest, he felt odd around him. Something about the man named Perseus screamed at him, "DANGER," and he rarely ignored his instincts. Perseus was an odd name, he mused to himself, a son of Zeus in Greek mythology. Why someone would name there kid that, he didn't know.

"Goodbye then," he said, using a flare of fire to create an affect not unlike a flash bang, before jumping to a low rooftop. The man interested him. He would be following.

Percy blinked as a wall of ice formed in front of him and Akitsu, blocking the light. As soon as the light passed, the wall shattered. Kagari was gone.

Percy grumbled as he climbed to a nearby rooftop. He generally didn't like moving around like this, but he wanted to follow Kagari so he could actually find the place he had talked about, this "Izumo Inn". He began to leap across rooftops in the direction Kagari had gone. He could tell because of the lingering feeling the man had given him led this way. After around 15 minutes of roof jumping, Percy began to hear sounds, and felt the feeling Kagari gave off get stronger, along with another one, that felt like the tide. For a minute Percy thought that it might have been his dad, but then decided otherwise. He leapt to a higher rooftop and saw Kagari counter a blast of water sent by a beautiful blond girl with a blast of fire. He leapt onto the rooftop.

Homura was officially having a bad day. He had met a guy that winged a Scrap, and then, while following him, had run into Tsukiumi, who promptly attacked her countered her first attack, then launched one of his own, it being countered by her, Then the saem guy, Percius, who had apparently decided to follow the guy who was following him, had jumped onto the roof along with Akitsu. Then things just got weird.

As Percy leapt onto the roof, he saw that the blond woman, who was just as large chested as Akitsu, except she was wearing decent clothing, a dress with a shirt underneath it, and curly hair. As soon as he touched down, She began to oddly pant, then absentmindidly blocked one of Kagari's attacks. Her face was red, and any water that touched her sat there before evaporating. She fell to her hands and knees.

Percy rushed foward. "Are you okay?" he asked the girl. "Stupid... monkey..." she said asd she panted. "I don't need an Ashikabi, I can be just fineon my own!" she said as she launched a water attack at him. Percy made a small motion with a hand and it split around him, before evaporating. Both Akitsu and Kagari looked at him in shock. The blond woman didn't even notice.

Tsukiumi was having a pretty good day so far. She had fought off some Sekirei attempting to subdue her so their Ashikabi could wing her, and then she decide to fight her rival, Homura, today. He had been slinking around, watching some guy, before she had launched a sneak attack. And now this man stood before her.

Dimly recognising him as the man Homura had been following, that was immediately put out of mind as an absolutely MASSIVE wave of heat rushed through her body. This man was her Ashikabi, she immediately knew, and she didn't want one. So she launched the most powerfull attack she could muster, knowing that it would send a stupid monkey off the roof, and then she would stop reacting like this. And that was before she started to melt.

I decided to stop this there. I know, it's cruel, but i have to do at least one cliffy in my writing career. So here you go.

See you next chapter!


End file.
